A New Rival
by Jonathan Shapiro
Summary: Another hanyou? Sesshoumaru has a mate? Violence, gore, and lemon to come. P.S. If you don't like Sesshoumaru how he is in the tv show evil then ou might not like as much. Rated m.


1

Warning: contains lemon in future chapters, violence, language, and gore. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Inuyasha, this is only based on it.

A NEW RIVAL

He stopped, sniffed the air, and continued...

"Look Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and I will go looking for food while you and Kagome set-up camp." Miroku explained. "Sure, whatever." Inuyasha obviously wasn't paying attention. As Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked off, Kagome saw Sango mouth the words, "help me". Knowing the monk, she couldn't help but smile. Little did they know they were not alone.

Not far from the clearing, a half dog demon watched from the tree line. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _looks like I'm not the only hanyou around._

"Look Inuyasha..." _Inuyasha! The same Inuyasha collecting the jewel shards?_

"...while you and Kagome..." _Kikiyo's reincarnation too?_ He advanced to the edge and snapped a branch. "Damn it!" he swore under his breath. Luckily, the two were too busy talking to notice.

"Kagome, if we camp here we'll be in the open."

"Well then, where do you want to set it up?"

"Here is fine." Inuyasha muttered as he went up to a hill with a tree.

"You just wanted to sleep in s tree didn't you?" Inuyasha decided to ignore the comment. "I'm going to look around," He announced.

He panicked, the legendary Inuyasha was walking right towards him. His sword was powerful but by no means as strong as Tetsaiga. He made up his mind, turned, and ran. He smelled Inuyasha only seconds before he caught up. He dropped down and started running back to the clearing. He dashed out into the clearing only to have Inuyasha jump in front of him. With Inuyasha's sword at his neck, he heard him start to growl. "Move and die." Inuyasha threatened. He drew his sword with one hand while thrusting his other hand at Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to stagger. Wasting no time, he slashed Inuyasha's left shoulder. Immediatly, he started to run. A searing pain came over him when one of Kagome's arrows hit his left arm. Struggling to stay up, he was struck with another arrow in his right leg causing him to fall. He struggle to get up but the pain was too much, causing him to pass out.

He woke to the two talking about him, "I'm telling you Kagome, we shouldn't let him live, let alone help him!" Inuyasha was getting more and more frustrated with this conversation.

"If he meant to kill you then why did he run!" He opened his eyes and saw that Inuyasha had bandages on the places where he struck. Then he noticed that he too had bandages. As he became more aware, the pain and memories rushed back to him. He let out a moan unintentionally, getting their attention. "Well it looks like he is awake and - hey!" Inuyasha grabbed the newcomer's sword before he did. He tried to get up only to collapse and pass out again. His last few thoughts went to his mate, _Is she okay? Has she been attacked yet?_

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came back and stared at the crumpled heap at the base of the tree. His long black hair covered in blood, his clothes torn, and the bandages all made him a true sight to see. Then Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "Don't tell me he did that to you and him to you!" Inuyasha leaned over and hit Shippo right on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For openning that big mouth of yours!"

"Sorry I asked." Shippo muttered rubbing his head. They all sat down and started to cook the freshly caught fish.

"We're not sure, I think he was watching us when Inuyasha found him." Kagome explained.

"So that's when he and Inuyasha started fought each other right?" Shippo asked for the fifth time.

Again, Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. " Why does Inuyasha hate it when Shippo says that?" Sango Whispered to Kagome. "Because, he caught Inuyasha by surprise and would've gotten away if I hadn't shot him."

"Well that explains a lot."

Waking up again, this time by a fire, he managed to stifle the moan and recover his sword without getting their attention. As he moved in the shadows, he realized his wounds were much better. Once in the tree line, he ran as fast as he could back to his mate.

"Ah damn it! He got away!" Inuyasha was not happy at this. Running off into the woods after him he picked up his scent. The group shrugged and went after him.

He nearly fell in mid-air as the scent of blood filled his nose. And not just any blood, his mates. He was in pure shock when he saw Sesshoumaru. What was even worse was when he saw his matein a bloody mess on the ground. As soon as he was in the open, Sesshoumaru attacked. Jumping into the air and the throwing him to the ground, Sesshoumaru was unstoppable.While lying next to his mate he got and idea. Leaping up to meat Sesshoumaru, he grabbed Tenseiga and dashed back to his mate. With one slash she was healed and in his arms. He was at the tree line when a female demon jumped out and slashed his back, deep. Bending over o protct his mate, he felt Sesshoumaru's whip of light agains his already bleeding wound and heard his laugh.

Hearing his brother's laugh and whip, Inuyasha jumped out into the clearing and knocked Sesshoumaru over.

A/N: Oooh, big cilffy! If you want to make a suggestion to what I should put in pleae email me or put it in review. Who is this newcomer? Who is this female with Sesshoumaru? So many answers, so little time, well next time at least. Bye!


End file.
